


For the lesbians

by henderyluvr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, drunk, hyuck is slightly aged up but he shows up for like 2 seconds, johnhyuck are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henderyluvr/pseuds/henderyluvr
Summary: Hyuck regrets taking Johnny out to drink





	For the lesbians

Johnny and Donghyuck had gone to their local bar in town to celebrate Johnny graduating from college.

 

“I need-“ A hiccup bounced from his lips, “-I need to do it for the lesbians, Hyuck. They’re counting on me.” Johnny stood up from the round table they were currently sat at.

  

“Johnny, listen to me, my dear brother _no one_ is counting on you. The lesbians are doing fine on their own.” Donghyuck lifted his hands to cover his face, embarrassed by the scene being caused by his older brother.

 

Johnny climbed slowly on top of their table and lifted his half full glass of an unknown liquid. “No, I _need_ to do this.” He then proceeded to shout at the top of his lungs. “Lesbian rights! Fuck Capitalism and our government!”

 

“Hell yeah!” A small energetic voice shouted back from the other end of the restaurant.

 

Johnny’s head snapped towards the sound of the voice.

 

“Who said that? Marry me right now.”

 

An orange haired boy stood from his seat in a small corner booth. “I’m _so_ down honestly.”

 

Johnny shakily climbed off of the table he stood at and made his way towards the boy. “Your name.” He slurred. “What’s your name? You beautiful person.”

 

The boy held out his hand. “Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta, but tonight, you can call me yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb i’m sorry if u read this


End file.
